Two Sides to a Story
by Denvorion1029
Summary: First off, this story is based on an Indian movie called "Duplicate". Now, Trent has the goals of making his mother happy, becoming a great chef, and meeting the woman of his life. There is a clone out there named Jent who is on the run of claiming money that he earns. When these two eventually meet, what will happen? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

In a city called Nekobon, there is a man and his mother living in the same house. This man is Trent, a calm, big-hearted, gullible person whose dream is to become the greatest chef of the world. His mother is Nara, also big-hearted and honest as well. She is short in height 5"3, has short, dark hair wearing and She is also a good cooker, but can be really picky when it comes to ingredients. The day starts off regularly.

Nara: Trent, wake up! Come have breakfast!

Due to his mother's loud tone of voice, he woke up quite timidly. He walked slowly since he still has low energy within him. He enters the kitchen.

Trent: (in a soft voice) Morning Mom, what's up?

Nara: I'm fine, how did you sleep?

Trent: It was pretty weird actually. I had three dreams in one!

Nara: Three dreams in one? Do tell.

Trent: I don't know exactly what happened in any of my dreams, but I can summarize. The first dream was making my mom the happiest person that ever existed (she smiles). The second dream is that I will become the greatest known chef of my future restaurant. And the third dream, I met the most beautiful woman in the world.

Nara: (She serves him his eggs with bacon on the side.) That's very beautiful honey. I also had a dream as well.

Trent: Really? What's it about?

Nara: It's about your father. Nothing much happened. Just we spent some quality time and happiness together.

Trent: Yeah, I miss my dad.

Nara: I hate the damn military. It's one thing to protect countries an all, but I believe that violence is never the answer. I guess he's been thinking about me; which is why I probably dreamt of him. God bless his soul.

Trent: Oh yeah, I just realized, I have an important interview tomorrow!

Nara: Oh yes! I feel so excited for you! It's like you've taken after me.

Trent: Well, I guess you can say that.

Nara: So, what are you going to do for today?

Trent: I guess I will run a couple of errands and spend the rest of the time rehearsing on my resume. You?

Nara: Me? I will just clean the house as usual. I also have an important business trip coming up so I hope you are aware that I'll be gone for a few days while you are by yourself.

Trent: (eats and finishes his breakfast.) Alright. I'll get ready now.

Nara: Be careful sweetie.

In a deep, dark area, there were 3 cop cars on the go. Why? They were looking for a man named Jent. He's been a run from the cops for 5 years because of his evil way of murdering people for the sake of money. And the worst part is, he looks exactly like Trent, only with a slightly torn gray shirt, dark denim jeans, a black leather jacket, glasses with dark lenses that are usually wearable and at the same time protect from the sun's rays of light, a left pierced earring, and purple with white striped sneakers. The cops were getting near.

Cops: There he is! And this is a dead end! There's no way he'll run this time!

They spoke too soon. Jent noticed a hole that lead to the sewers. He didn't care anyway. As long as he was away from the cops.

Cops: Alright, we'll run him over! 3, 2, 1, go!

The policemen stepped on the pedal. Jent counted at the right moment and jumped into the hole. It was then that the cars all bumped and bashed into each other. The Chief was not happy about this.

Chief: God damnit! Him and his trickery moves are almost impossible to solve!

Jent was running through the sewers. He didn't mind the stench at all. He kept on running until he saw another open hole. Jent jumped with all of his might and caught on the ledge. He peeked out to see if the coast was clear. And since it was, he entered the hotel where his girlfriend lives. Jent quickly went into the 3rd floor of the hotel without being noticed and saw a slightly opened door. He peaked to see his girlfriend, Marina, with long dark hair in an orange and red striped tank-top with very short light blue denim jeans filling herself a glass of red wine.

Jent: (in a joking tone) She knows how I like it.

She was about to sit down on her couch when he startles her.

Jent: BABY!

She shrieks loudly.

Marina: Gah! What! Who! Where!

She panicked as she finally noticed Jent by the door.

Marina: Y-You! Damnit I hate when you do that!

Jent: Well, maybe you shouldn't leave your door opened.

Marina: (rolled her eyes in defeat) So. Running from the cops again eh?

Jent: You know it babe.

Marina: Well, at least we'll be getting the money soon.

Jent: Yep.

Jent started to caress her body a little bit; nibbling and licking her neck making her moan a little bit. As soon as they were getting 'in the mood', they heard an interrupting knock on the door.

Cop: Excuse me! This is the police! Please open the door immediately!

Marina gestured Jent to hide in the closet. She opened the door.

Marina: (in a seductive tone) Hello officer, what can I help you with?

The cop adjusted his hat to cross off any dirty thoughts.

Cop: Ma'am, by any chance, have you seen this man roaming around the area?

Marina pretended to adjust her sight to look at the picture of Jent.

Marina: No officer, I have never seen this man before.

Cop: Very well, have a great night ma'am.

The cop left while Marina closed the door.

Marina: It's safe now!

Jent came out of the closet.

Marina: So, what is the plan for the money?

Jent: The plan is that I am supposed to meet the 3 gamblers who were responsible for my money and kill them afterward.

Marina: Where are you going to meet them?

Jent: At the Sophren Club.

Marina: Babe, I have to do a performance there.

Jent: What! No, you are going to stay here.

Marina: But this heavily relies on my job!

Jent: I know something bad is going to happen, so stay here!

Marina: I have to go!

Jent: NO!

Jent held a fist in front of her face which made her flinch. He chuckled after.

Jent: Now I remember why were together (he softly rubs her cheek) I assume that I have a thing for naïve girls. Okay, I'm heading back to my base.

Jent gave her a kiss and then left. Marina stared at him blankly after he left.

Marina: Why…just…why?

Back at Trent's house, he was busy rehearsing in his room while his mother was cleaning the kitchen. He had been rehearsing for a good 5 hours because it is that important to him. It was now 11:00 pm and he was getting very tired.

Trent: Mom, I'm gonna hit the hay.

Mom: Okay dear, sweet dreams.

The next day started out well. Trent awoke from his sleep on time. He took a good shower and was dressed nicely. Unfortunately, Trent never owned a car, so his only way of his transportation was a taxi. He kissed his mother on the cheek goodbye. Now he waited outside for a couple of minutes for a taxi. As soon as it arrived, a woman on the other side entered the taxi the same time and bumped heads into each other.

Both: Ouch! Sorry about that!

They both gazed upon each other's eyes for a brief moment and then pretended to adjust themselves to prevent awkwardness. The Driver checked back at the customers.

Driver: So, where you two goin?

Both: Wesley's Restaurant! (They both gasp)

Driver: Well, what are the odds? Just sit tight.

The driver began driving. A couple of minutes later, Trent started to speak with the woman.

Trent: So, you work at Wesley's Restaurant?

Woman: Yes, one of the best restaurants of Nekobon that is.

Trent: I see.

Woman: We are waiting for an new employee to come today. I work as an assistant-manager…Wait a second.

She analyzes Trent's appearance.

Woman: Do you happen to be… Trent Lonroy?

Trent: Yeah. Why do you ask?

Woman: Well I'll be! It's a pleasure to meet you!

Trent: Nice to meet you? What's your name?

Woman: My name is Bridgette Kasladale.

Trent: Beautifal name by the way.

Bridgette: Why thank you (she blushes a little) So, are you prepared for your interview?

Trent: Yes I am!

Bridgette: Well, that's cool.

Trent: Yep, almost there. (chuckles) a little nervous I guess.

Bridgette: Don't be. I'm sure you will do great. Once we get out, I will help find your way to the main office.

Trent: Alright, thanks.

They finally arrived at the restaurant.

Driver: Okay, since it was a 5 minute drive, that will be 5 dollars.

Bridgette reached into her purse to get 5 dollars. Trent felt bad.

Trent: Here is 10 dollars out of us.

Bridgette: Huh? What?

Driver: Okay, enjoy your day.

Bridgette and Trent exited the taxi.

Bridgette: Such a gentleman.

Trent: Thanks, my mom says that men should help women in time of need.

Bridgette: Okie dokie then, let's go.

Trent and Bridgette entered the restaurant. Thankfully, the office was right around the corner of the entrance so it was less of a hassle to walk. The office wasn't as big as Trent thought. Right away they saw the manager talking with an employee. They both approached him.

Bridgette: Sir, the new employee is here.

The manager turned around to see the man in front of him. He gave him a dirty look, but stilled pretended to care.

Manager: Oh, so you're the new guy? Nice too meet you. I am Earl.

Trent: Pleased to meet you, name's Trent Lonroy.

Earl: Mr. Lonroy, please step into my room to begin the interview.

Bridgette: (pats Trent's back softly)

After 10 minutes, the interview was over.

Earl: Well, I must say, you were quite impressive…Congratulations.

Trent: Thanks boss! I promise I won't let you down.

Earl: Ms. Kasladale, please inform Trent about the situation.

Bridgette: Ahem! Mr. Lonroy, we have a big dish to prepare. It's called the Japanese Delegation. They are people here to criticize the food that you and your crew are making. It is in 3 days, and we need all the help that we can get.

Trent: Cooking has been a part of me all of my life. I will not let this restaurant fall beneath criticism.

Bridgette: Great! Now let me show you the kitchen-

Earl: Wait! I want to test Trent. I want you to make the sample dish waiting in the kitchen within twenty minutes.

Trent: Twenty minutes? Ha! I can do it in ten minutes.

Earl: Well, you better get started. Ms. Kasladale?

Bridgette: Right. Follow me Trent.

They both left the office.

Earl: (thinking) If he plans to steal Bridgette away from me, he has another thing coming!


	2. Chapter 2

Trent followed Bridgette all the way up to the kitchen. The kitchen was quite massive as it looked. As soon as they entered, it was already a riot of chefs organizing the food or equipment.

Bridgette: Alright Trent, here's the kitchen.

Trent: Uh, do they know who I am yet?

Bridgette: Don't worry, they are very friendly people.

Bridgette pulled out a pocket whistle that she usually kept and blew on it to get everyone's attention which worked.

Bridgette: Alright everyone, here is Trent, the new chef! Everyone give him a round of applause!

The chefs were clapping and smiling with welcomed hearts.

Trent: Hey guys, so uh, the boss wants a sample of the Japanese Delegation in 10 minutes. So please everyone, follow my steps and let's do this correctly!

Bridgette: Good luck guys!

The chefs cheered while Bridgette walked out to do some paperwork. Within 10 minutes, Trent showed them the fun and joyful time of what being a chef is and simply cooked soup, with lobster and salad on the side. After that, Earl and Bridgette showed up.

Bridgette: (gasp with excitement)

Earl: ( scoffed with jealousment).

Trent: (pulling the kart of food towards them). Okay guys, here is the sample food you wanted, all nice, mouth-watering, and fresh waiting to enter the stomach of satisfying customers.

Earl grabbed a spoon and scooped up some soup while Bridgette grabbed a fork and dug into the salad.

Bridgette: Wow, this is awesome!

Earl: Meh, not bad. Alright Mr. Lonroy, you passed the quiz. Now you better study for the 'exam' which is in 3 days.

Trent and Bridgette left the kitchen. It was around 3:00 pm which was the dismissal time. While they were waiting outside, Trent came up with an idea.

Trent: Hey Bridgette, wanna go for a walk in the park? You know, it's Friday, and I figured that we can spend more time to know each other. If that's okay with you.

Bridgette: Sure, I would love to go!

And with that, Trent and Bridgette walked to the nearby park filled with trees, ponds, and animals that was satisfying to people.

Meanwhile, back in the deep, damp area of Nekobon, there were 3 men in a apartment figuring out what to do with the money that they owe Jent. They were like mafia guys. The leader was Joe, a silent but deadly man who believed that 'death was not marked on is hand'. The other two lackys were Bob and Greg. Both with were big (chubby) men. Bob had more of a little afro going on while Greg was bald.

Bob: So, were supposed to meet Jent, but wha do we do 'bout da money?

Greg: If we don't bring da money, he gon' kill us.

Joe: Were not going to bring the money.

Greg: Then he gon'-

Joe: I know! But we are in a mafia for a reason. We are all grouped together to protect and earn money without illegal trade. Which is why I am going to get a lot of backup so that way we can kill him and keep the money. Remember, (he shows the palm of his hand) I don't have death written on my hand.

Bob and Greg: (nodding)

Jent: Most importantly, I know for a fact that Jent will be a disguise, so keep your guard on.

And with that, the 3 men along with 10 other backup guys drove to the Sophren Club. It was quite packed with people because of the performance that Marina is supposed to perform. But they didn't care about that. All they had to do was find Jent. Jent on the other hand was wearing a freakish green shirt with purple tight pants and had on a long beard. He didn't know about the backup men finding him, but he was still on the gun. Jent was also carrying a machine gun with him. He also saw his girlfriend, Marina, on the stage to which he mentally cursed at himself and her. Almost an hour passed, and sooner or later, the performance was done. The backup guys grouped together.

Backup 1: Has anyone found Jent?

Backup 2: Nope.

Backup 3: Not at all.

Backup 4: I think I saw him in the green shirt and purple pants.

Backup 1: You saw him? Quickly! Everyone surround him.

Jent was approaching Marina when he was surrounded.

Jent: What the…

Marina: Jent!

Jent looked over the crowded and feared people to see the 3 bosses.

Jent: Y-You! Where the hell is my money?

Joe: Jent. For one thing, never mess with the mafia. Sooner or later we will find and kill you. So surrender now or suffer the consequence.

Marina: (grasping and crying) Jent! Just surrender! The money is not worth it! I'll go to jail with you if I have to!

Jent: (chuckles confidently).

Joe: (raises a brow).

Marina: Huh?

Jent: Joseph. You should know to never, EVER, mess with a deadly criminal fate. And I sense something, something deadly could happen. I know what I see, as far as I'm concerned. Money or not, mess with me, I'll arise the devil on all!

Jent pulled out the machine guy and quickly fired bullets into 5 backup men. The other 5 shot their guns while Jent dove into the mini-bar. Everyone was running and screaming for their lives while Marina hid near the doors to the entrance. It then got quiet as the backup men slowly tip-toed towards the mini-bar. All the bottles and furniture were broken and destroyed.

Backup man: Y-you! You go in!

He shoved a random man to check. Slowly but surely, he crept slowly behind the stand. Jent was quickly reloading the last ammo to his machine gun. But with one brave might, Jent leaped up into the air surprising the guy and shot all of the backup men. The club was now deserted as Marina ran up to him.

Marina: Oh Jent! I thought you were a goner!

Jent: (turned around slightly angry). Marina! Why didn't you listen to me! I told you to not come here! You could of got shot!

Marina: I'm sorry babe, it just that I had no choice. But the good thing is that I can take a break for a while.

Jent: Well good. I am glad that you are safe.

Marina: Sucks that we didn't get the money.

Jent: Oh. They will suffer a tragic fate that will end them all.

Marina: (with a little sarcasm) You are so on fire babe.

Jent: Let's head back to my place.

Jent and Marina arrived to the car mechanics. This was Jent's secret hideout. Marina held up a photo.

Marina: Here's a photo of the 3 stooges. Figured that you might wanna relieve your stress.

Jent: Whatever (he snatches it and places it on some wall).

Marina left to check the Ferrari car that Jent was updating on.

Jent: Eenie meeny mighty moe, catch a tiger by his toe, if he hollers, let him…die! (He pulls out a pocket knife and stabs Greg's face in the photo to indicate of who will die first.) It's bye bye for you… big boy.

Meanwhile, Trent was on his way home from the marvelous day he spent with Bridgette. He opened the door to find his mother happy and concerned as well.

Nara: Trent!

Trent: Hey Mom!

Nara: How are you? How did it go?

Trent: I'm fabulous! The interview was straight on excellent and my manager quickly accepted me. Then he challenged me into making a meal within 10 minutes. After that he seemed impressed and I also impressed another girl.

Nara: Oh boy. Who's the girl?

Trent: Her name is Bridgette Kasladale. She is the assistant manager of the restaurant.

Nara: That's very nice. By the way, why are you home so late?

Trent: Well, she and I went through a stroll in the park.

Nara: I see.

Trent: Also, I have a big dish to prepare. It's called the Japanese Delegation.

Nara: Honey, that's easy, I can help you out.

Trent: Mom, with all due respect, I think I'm better off doing this myself.

Nara: Oh come on! Just let me help!

Trent: Mom! We are great cookers and all, but the way I cook is more efficient. So please!

Mom: Fine then.

Trent: Thank you.


End file.
